The Disappearance of Mello
by GirlyGirl687
Summary: Implied MattXMello/MattXNear AU. Mello dies, Matt ends up with Near. ONESHOT. It's pretty much depressing crack... Give it a chance.


"Hey Near!" I grinned as the small albino male opened the door and let me in.

My smile dropped at his pained expression, something was wrong.

"Matt... I feel there is something you should know. Mello left last night, all he left was a note saying his goodbye rest where his hello was made." Near bit his lip and I realized why he had been so upset.

Although he and Mellow weren't the closest friends they still trusted each other, and the fact that Mello hadn't left much of a goodbye and just a hint for me to find his goodbye probably hurt a hell of a lot..

"Near... We'll find him, I mean, how could we NOT? Your little boy genius and I'm one of the best hackers out there. Mello doesn't stand a chance, so we'll find him and give him hell for being just plain stupid and thinking he could get away that easy." I gave a playful wink and noticed the small spark of hope in his dark eyes.

"... Thank you Matt.. I suppose you are right. Mello cannot just expect to walk away that easily and for us to just sit by and let him. But first we should find his letter to you, it may hold a clue." Near gave me a knowing look causing me to blush lightly.

"Let's go, I'm pretty sure I know where to look."

"And where, might I ask, exactly are we going now Matt?"

"We are going... To the strip club."

"I see- Wait.. You and Mello met... At a strip club?"

"Yes, now shut up and put on a dress."

...

"... Matt, I understand having to blend in but... Weren't the hooker heels a bit much?" Near asked and I glanced over his look once more.

"You'll blend well enough. Now shut up and put on the wig."

"Why must I go this far while Matt is wearing his normal attire?" Damn his curiosity.

"It's payback for the time you hid all my games. Do you KNOW how much I suffered? IT WAS SO LONELY!" I shook the boy hysterically before calming down and tugging him out of the car and to the front of the line ignoring the protests.

"Hey Matt, who's your lady friend?" Mike, the bouncer of the club, asked whistling as he checked out Near causing the pale boy to flush.

"This is Near, he's a friend. We're here to just check if Micheal left anything behind.." I hinted and watched his eyes widen.

"A-Ah, yeah, Micheal was in a hurry last time, acting all paranoid. Said not to let anyone in the room 'cept for you. I guess Near can join you... Hey.. Whatever had Mic freaking had to be serious. No one bolts that fast unless there's something right on their tail waiting to snap their neck. Be careful kid." He ruffled my hair and let us through.

"Matt... Is Micheal-?" He started but I cut him off.

"Mello? Yes, he was worried about something happening if they knew his alias so he gave an alias to his alias. Listen Near.. If you see ANYONE, no matter what they say, pretend you can't hear them. Don't tell them a word, it's hard to tell who to trust anymore." I managed to lead off in a whisper causing him to nod curtly.

...

We managed to get out fairly quick, letter in hand and without many troubles.

"Matt.. What does it say?" Near asked quietly seeing my shocked expression.

"'Matt,

Look, if you're reading this... I'm sorry. This means that I'm probably gone. But I need to tell you something.

Move on, look, if you try and come after me you'll die. That's because... By the time you're getting this I'm down at the warehouse.

Wait one hour and then come see for yourself. I was meeting someone...

Mail Jeevas, I loved you. Yes, I do mean love in the past sense.

I'm afraid I stopped a while back now...

I didn't want to hurt you so I left figuring it was the easiest way to tell you.

I'm guessing I didn't do a good job.

Well, anyway.

I'm sorry.

-Miheel Kheel.'"

"Matt-"

"No. Just... Leave me alone, okay Near?" I growled and ran off. We both knew I just needed time to cool off but how long would that be?

...

"Matt." I heard and looked up to see Near's concerned face.

"Oh.. Hey Near." I whispered wiping my eyes.

"Matt, do you want to go?"

"I did but... I don't know if I can handle seeing that. Maybe it's better to just think that he vanished rather than knowing."

"But you know that wouldn't make anyone feel better. Let's go." He said grabbing the keys.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why are you being so... Nice to me?"

There was no answer for the drive and I was beginning to wonder if he'd even heard me.

"Because I love you." He whispered in a pained tone as we arrived at the warehouse and he gently pushed me out the door.

"If you love him, go in there. Stay with him. If by an odd chance you love me meet me at the apartment in half an hour. Now.. Go. Go to him." He whispered and that was all I needed and rushed off into the warehouse looking around hopefully.

...

Back then I was confused, as to what I'd do without him.

How I'd live. But then I'd realized something.

Well, I won't bore you with so many details.

Long story short, I went to Near.

Anyway, here we are now.

5 years later, married and with 3 adopted monsters- I mean children.

... What? You expected something else didn't you? YOU GET NOTHING.

...THE END DEAL WITH IT...


End file.
